super_smash_flash_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Link
Link as he appeared in the Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, with big eyes and an expressive face. He lived peacefully on Outset Island until a bird captured his little sister and he came to her rescue. In The Wind Waker, he had to crawl, press up walls, and the like. His green clothes were worn on his 12th birthday and are the lucky outfit of the hero of legend.|Trophy description}} Toon Link is a playable character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and the fourth Super Smash Bros. game, which goes under the working title Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. His model is based off of Link's "cutesy", cel-shaded appearance in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Four Swords, The Minish Cap, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks. Toon Link appears to be a replacement for Young Link, a playable character from Super Smash Bros. Melee. He is unlocked by either completing the Subspace Emissary when fighting him on The Forest stage, by completing Classic Mode as Link, or by participating in 400 Brawls. ]] Toon Link's fighting style is a modified duplicate of Link's; though faster and lighter than the older Link, Toon Link is substantially weaker, and does not possess the ability to kick due to his stubby legs. Toon Link wields both the Master Sword and Hero's Shield which can block most projectiles. Toon Link can also use the Hookshot to grab opponents from a short distance and to grab ledges. He can also perform wall jumps, which Link cannot. His three taunts include waving the Wind Waker around followed by a musical note, sheathing his sword and shield and glancing from side to side, and swinging his sword wildly in a comical fashion. His final Smash ("Triforce Slash") is the same as Link's and consists of Toon Link immobilizing his opponent in a giant Triforce before repeatedly hitting his victim with the Master Sword and launching him out of the stage. One of Toon Link's palette swaps feature him with brown sleeves and slightly darker hair and tunic color. This is a reference to the design for the tunics worn by Link in the earlier games, such as ''The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Toon Link also has a black palette swap that also features black skin and red eyes; a reference to Dark Link. Toon Link's red, blue and purple palette swaps are a reference to the four Link copies from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords and The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Toon Link is a required participant in two event matches: in Event Match 37: The Pirate Airship, Toon Link must battle two Yoshis, the winning conditions being that Toon Link must KO them when the Pirate Ship is launched into the sky by a whirlwind; in Co-Op Event 15: Four Swords Brawl, both players are given control over two Toon Links, who must gather 500 coins in a Coin Battle. The different Toon Links wear the tunic colors used by the four Links in Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures. Interestingly, Toon Link appears to possess the fully powered Master Sword obtained after beating the Wind and Earth Temples in The Wind Waker, but Link can only obtain this version of the Master Sword after obtaining the Power Bracelets and Mirror Shield, which he does not use in Brawl. Moves B: Hero's Bow →B: Boomerang ↑B: Spin Attack ↓B: Bomb Gallery File:Toon Link.png|Toon Link's artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. File:Dark Toon Link.png|Toon Link's Dark Link palette swap File:Toon Link Palette Swaps.png|All of Toon Link's palette swaps File:Triforce Slash (Toon Link).jpg|Toon Link performing his Final Smash, the Triforce Slash See also * Link * Young Link ja:トウーンリンク es:Toon Link Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda universe